


Homework for the Holidays

by PoeticShadows



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 11:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13122423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoeticShadows/pseuds/PoeticShadows
Summary: Ignis finds a creative way to get Noctis to do his homework.





	Homework for the Holidays

Ignis was always at Noctis’ apartment on time and Noctis was always there; happy to have him over. Occasionally keeping the brunette’s company well past midnight, but never any later. Today, however, was to be the exception. Ignis had caved and agreed to spend Astrals eve with his Prince, but only on the condition that Noctis get his holiday homework done before midnight. 

So it was that his preparations for dinner were accompanied by the occasional sounds of huffs and groans from Noctis. The noises had effected Ignis more than he would ever admit out loud, but that was to be expected. Noctis had kissed Ignis below the mistletoe exactly one year ago and they had been a happy couple ever since. Now it was possibly time to take things a step further. Just as Ignis was about to ask if Noct had finished his homework a triumphant yell came from the living room. Walking over, Ignis was proud to see the respectively finished homework sheets laid out on the coffee table. 

“Well done Noct, perhaps I should offer motivation of this manner more often if this is the results.” Ignis said with a smile as he sat down on the couch next to his beloved. Placing an innocent kiss on Noctis’ temple and gently running a hand through silky hair. 

Noctis let out a soft noise while lips opening slightly. “Can't say I'd object either... as long as that reward is you spending the night more often.”

Ignis hummed thoughtfully before nuzzling his nose against Noctis’. Taking in the feel and scent of the one person that meant everything to him. There was nothing Ignis would not do for the King to be. At first the realisation had unsettled him, and admittedly it still amazed him, but there was no denying the fact that Noctis was his world. His lips gently caressed Noct’s in a eskimo kiss, revealing in the softness and warmth of them, before pulling back reluctantly. “I do believe something of the sort could be arranged depending on how tonight goes. For now, let us enjoy dinner. I attempted to make those pastries for you again and after some research I think I have it this ti-.”

He was interrupted by a pair of demanding lips that engulfed his own. Gasping quietly Ignis snaked an arm around Noctis’ waist, fervently returning the kiss. Hot breath ghosted over his lips between open mouthed kisses and Ignis could not help the moan that escaped him. Taking that as a positive sign Noctis ran his tongue under Ignis’ and they both explored well mapped out sensitive spots. 

Eventually parting Noctis shook his head and said, “Dinner, dessert, then bed. I want to enjoy my night with you while I've got you Iggy.”

A radiant smile lit up Ignis’ face and he nodded happily. Yes he had a feeling this would become a regular occurrence… as long as Noctis continued to finish his homework on time that is...


End file.
